


惟愿君安~堂良篇~26

by caty29



Category: catyxxxx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caty29/pseuds/caty29





	惟愿君安~堂良篇~26

账中温度不算高，榻上的两个人却是热出了薄汗，周九良听着自己越来越没有规律的呼吸，感受着哥哥从他左耳一路熨烫而下的麻痒，脑中一片混沌。

从两人一同摔在榻上起，周九良的脑子就停止了转动，总觉得似乎忘了什么事情，可他除了哥哥什么也想不起，。

“哥哥……”舌尖划过周九良的肚脐让他燥热难耐，缩紧肚子，臀瓣肌肉不自觉地紧紧揪成硬块，胯部耸起，一阵阵羞臊伴着莫名的渴望逼着他呢喃着叫着哥哥。

“啊——哥哥！”周九良紧张地提高了音量，柔软湿滑的舌头触上热得发烫的挺立，周九良浑身一颤，支着手肘半坐起身，伸手推着哥哥的头挣扎着：“别，哥哥，脏”

“哥哥怎么会嫌你脏？”孟鹤堂抬头看他，眼睛被情欲染得更加深邃，周九良看着，像是受了蛊惑重新松软了身子倒了回去。孟鹤堂轻轻在周九良掌心落下一吻，随即张嘴将肿胀的柱状体吞入口中，深深抵进喉咙再用力吸吮着退后，反复着伺候他的宝贝。

“哥哥……啊……哥哥哥哥……”湿滑柔软的口腔，粗糙的舌苔，难以抵抗的吸力，刺激着周九良叫出了声，不自觉将推着哥哥头的动作改成了按压，绷直了双腿顶起胯，在慌乱的叫声中迎接第一次释放。

孟鹤堂咽下周九良不再是童子的证明，撑着身子擦了擦扬起的嘴角，深深瞧着身下红透了脸蛋的九良，满眼甜蜜。

“哥哥……你该吐了的……”周九良想着哥哥咽了他的精液，羞得不敢看哥哥，抬手遮住了自己的眼睛，但哥哥擦嘴角的动作一直闪现在眼前，心里阵阵骚动。

“看着哥哥……”孟鹤堂拉开他的手，捧住他的脸，温柔地说着：“你的第一次，哥哥当然得收着，来，你也尝尝……”说完俯身吻住周九良，不似之前激烈，却是温柔得让人难耐，周九良只觉得一阵阵热浪滚向小腹，哥哥，他还想要更多的哥哥。

孟鹤堂跪坐起身，分开弟弟的双腿，用指腹轻轻抚摸着他身后的小口，下身胀得难受，可他不能伤了九良，另一只手握着自己的分身，上下滑动缓解不适。

“九良……”孟鹤堂迷蒙着双眼看着周九良，嗓音温热得像要把人融化。

“哥哥……嗯……”孟鹤堂指腹的按压让周九良的声音溢出唇瓣，这种感觉太奇怪了，羞耻却又隐约有些渴望。

周九良知道接下来会发生什么，他早已做好了准备，但哥哥的动作却没有继续，直直看着他，眼中热情仍在，只是染上了些伤怀。孟鹤堂轻轻叹了口气，前倾身子趴在周九良身上，拉着他的手覆在自己臀瓣，在耳边说着：“九良，你来吧，哥哥教你。”

周九良心中猛然一震，用力揉搓起哥哥的翘臀，呼吸也跟着急促，他当然想完全拥有哥哥，无论是哪种方式。但他即使精虫上脑，也能分辨哥哥的神情，今天，他要让哥哥放心，让哥哥知道自己有多爱他。

“哥哥…别怕，我不会后悔的……”周九良轻咬着哥哥的耳垂，移开手紧抱着哥哥的腰，他清楚地感受到哥哥腰部微微的律动，炙热的硬挺在他耻骨磨蹭，引的他越发燥热。侧身牵着哥哥的手探到自己的后庭，将哥哥的手指压向自己股间，呼吸越来越不受控制，话也说不完整“……我的心里只有哥哥……身子也只想哥哥……”

孟鹤堂浑身因为这话激动得颤抖，抬起头看着九良已经是满目通红，低头深深吻着周九良，泪珠落在他的脸上。颤悠悠跪坐起身，伸手拿起小盒子，挖了些膏药，抹在周九良的小口上。冰滑的触感让九良呻吟出声，在哥哥手指灵巧的逗弄下穴口渐渐发热，慢慢发麻。

“哥哥……这是什么？”周九良终于想起被他抛诸脑后的疑惑，但他并不在乎答案，身体的陌生感让他不停扭动着腰身，像是想要躲开，又像是期待更多的刺激，胡乱抬手抓住哥哥的手臂寻求安慰。

孟鹤堂前倾着身子，顺势滑进一根手指，感受弟弟肠道因为异物的进去不断缠绕上来的软糯，叹出了气，热气喷在九良耳上，引来了九良索取的唇舌。

“这是悦君阁的秘药……”结束了悠长缠绵的吻，孟鹤堂已经探进了第三根手指，终于得了空轻轻在九良耳边回答他，听着九良夹杂着呻吟的浓重呼吸，眷恋地在他耳朵周围落下无数细碎的吻。

“九良……哥哥忍不住了，能进去吗？”

周九良用几乎不闻的奶音应了声，抬腿勾住孟鹤堂的腰，转开头不让哥哥看他的脸。

孟鹤堂没有逼迫九良转回来，这样的时刻紧张与激动早已染红了他的眉眼，扶着自己的火热，紧紧抵住穴口，慢慢用力向内挤去，额上因为隐忍布满了汗珠，但他依然不敢让动作大起来，身下是他的至宝，这一生能为他做任何事，何况此刻仅仅只是忍耐身体的不适。吐着粗重的气息，一点一点慢慢深入。

周九良倒没觉得疼，药膏让他的穴口麻木，又让他的肠道酸痒，不停蠕动着肠肉，紧紧吸附着哥哥探进的巨物。太慢了，他渴望哥哥，扭着腰身，向下移动身子。

“啊……”动作太大，突然的深入让两个人都不禁叫出了声。

“疼吗？”孟鹤堂紧张地问着，低下头亲吻着周九良的眉眼。

“哥哥……你动动……嗯……不疼……”

孟鹤堂放下心，开始挺动腰身，从开始的缓慢轻柔，逐渐控制不住，加快速度想寻求更多的满足。没有进去之前，担心害怕让他犹豫不决，现在已经不用顾虑，九良是他的，彻底是他的了，心里想着的只有与九良一起奔赴山峦之巅，再无其他。动作越来越大，变换着方向听着九良的喘息声，直到九良的声音冲出唇瓣。

“啊——哥哥，啊……”周九良扒着孟鹤堂的手臂，抬高了腿迎合着他的挺动，身体深处肠道被撑开，哥哥在他身体里不停插弄让一波强过一波的快感直冲入小腹，下意识伸手抓住自己早已再次挺立的下身，不用任何人教导，完全本能地上下套弄，有意地让龟头磨蹭哥哥的小腹，渴盼多一丝的触碰。

孟鹤堂发现了他的小动作，抬高他的腿，向后挺直了腰身，猛地加大了力道冲刺起来。周九良的叫声混合着孟鹤堂的喘息声，夹在在肉体快速而猛烈的撞击而形成的拍击声，汇成一支让人脸红心跳的牌曲，榻上的两名乐师也在激情澎湃中一同吟哦着送出满足的浓稠体液。

孟鹤堂趴在周九良身上，手肘撑着上身，下身还埋在九良身体里，高潮的余情未消，腰还在慢慢地摆动，手不停摸着九良的脸，努力想擦去自己滴下的泪，却擦不干净。

“九良……九良……九良……”孟鹤堂不停叫着弟弟的名字，他不知道该怎样表达心底满满的幸福感，他想让九良知道自己有多爱他，可又偏偏觉得这个爱若是说出口就染上了世俗，不再圣洁，只能不停唤着弟弟的名字。

“哥哥。”周九良将他搂紧，他虽初经人事，但却觉得这样的激情是世间最好的结合，身体不重要，重要的是哥哥，那份拥有全部的满足，填满了身体更填满了内心，小声叫了声“孟鹤堂”，以一个男人而不是弟弟的身份悄悄唤着他的全名。孟鹤堂显然听见了，将脸贴九良的面庞轻轻磨蹭，小声在他耳边应了声“诶”，轻轻低笑起来，九良也跟着笑，抚摸着哥哥光洁的后背，笑声中都带着幸福与满足。

两个人相拥着，直到孟鹤堂的分身滑出弟弟的身体，才不得不分开收拾身上的残局。孟鹤堂小心检查周九良的小穴，微微有些红肿，在体液的浸润下泛着粉红，画面太过挑逗，不自觉咽了咽口水。

“哥哥，别看……”周九良拉着他，红着脸抬手索取拥抱。

“我就检查检查，疼吗？”孟鹤堂侧躺在榻上，搂住紧贴着他的人，柔声问着。

周九良抬头看着孟鹤堂抿嘴微笑着摇了摇头，表情太可爱，孟鹤堂在他脸上落下无数轻吻。

“我的傻弟弟，这药膏是送我们的礼物，你瞎吃什么醋。”孟鹤堂想着周九良刚才不高兴的劲儿，心里乐开了花：“你要是早点拿出来多好，哥哥忍得可辛苦了”。

周九良噌的一下满脸通红，躲进孟鹤堂怀中，闷哼出一个单音，无论孟鹤堂怎么拉扯他，就是不肯抬头，太丢脸了，无论是误会遥梦还是刚才的反应都让他觉得丢脸极了。

“九良……”孟鹤堂抱着怀里的人叫着他的名字。  
“嗯？”周九良在他怀中应着。  
“九良……”  
“嗯。”  
“九良……”  
“诶……”  
“九良……”  
“哥哥！”  
“九良……”  
“……”得，又开始撒娇了，周九良无奈：“哥哥，我在呢，一直都在呢。”


End file.
